Cue Love Lost, Love Found
by Erinidea16
Summary: Bella and Edward are married. One morning Edward wakes up in another woman's bed, with no memory of how he got there. He tells Bella. Heartbroken and confused she runs. 2 weeks later she suggest therapy...With Mr. Whitlock. Things get real messy. Cue...
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

It was the best of times, and it was the worst of times. Today July 1, 2011, My world crumbled. The only man I have ever loved just told he slept with someone else, and cue the tears.

**2005**

Great I am late for my first day. How in the world do you accomplish that, I will tell you that it takes a lot of determination to be late on your first day. You have to try to be late, I mean seriously it takes some skill. I was looking at my schedule trying to find my first class, English with Mr. Jackson, when I felt something collide with me which puts me straight on the floor. THAT HURT. I was about to give a piece of my mind to whoever just hit me when I looked up, and cue mouth dropping open and hitting the Floor.

**2006**

"Isabella Swan." I stood up with a smile, today I had just made it official. I AM FREE. I think I may get that tattooed on me somewhere. I looked at Edward and he was smiling just as big as I was. Gah, I love him! I was walking into to Forks High on my first day of school when I bumped into to someone, his name…Edward Cullen. He helped me up and said "That must of hurt, just like when you fell from heaven." Cue the crooked smile.

**2007**

"Isabella Swan do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live.

I looked down at our intertwined hands and back up to the most beautiful I had ever seen.

Cue the "I do's"

**2013 **

"GET OUT!"

"Bella please listen Bab-"

"DO NOT CALL ME BABY, GET OUT!"

"Bella, I love you I don't even remember what happened I woke up and there she was."

I looked into his tear filled streaked face that matched mine and thought about all the love that had encompassed us over the years. I truly loved him with everything I am, and here he stands telling me he slept with another woman. I couldn't breath, I can't move, I can't even think. He had destroyed me. So I ran, and he followed.

"Bella please, please, please talk to me. You have no idea how sorry I am I'm disgusted with myself. I love you only you. I will do anything baby, please."

"Edward please, I just can't…I….Ed.." I couldn't hold back the sobs that overtook my body. He moved to hold me.

"NO, you don't get to hold me, you don't get to touch me!"

He was crying just as hard as I was now, and when I looked into his eyes I saw he loved me. It still hurt.

"Bella please, I. Will. Do . Anything."

Love does funny things to people, so I said ok.

"Edward right now I'm leaving. I have to leave I cant… I cant even look at you. Edward just let me g-"

"Do not finnish that" he yelled

"Ed-"

"No Bella, I love you I will never let you go. You have to know how much I love you. Please know. Anything Bella I will give you the world."

"I'm going to go stay with Alice for a few days, and I will call you."

Cue the Goodbyes… "Goodbye Edward"

"See you soon Bella, I love you."

**EPOV**

2 weeks. My life feel apart 2 weeks ago. The love of my life left me 2 weeks ago. My heart crumbled 2 weeks ago. I had done nothing wake-up, eat, sleep. I stayed on auto pilot. I tore her heart out. Just then my phone started to buzz meaning I had a text message.

**BELLA: Therapy, 344 Arlington Lane, 3pm, **

Edward: I'll be there, I love you

**BPOV**

**I decided that time was best, I mean time heals all wounds right? I hope so. I really do love Edward with everything I am, but I'm still hurt. I decided 2 weeks after our fight that therapy would be best. **

**I ended up walking inside Dr. Whitlocks office alone, I was still avoiding Edward/ **

"**Bella," I heard Edwards sweet honey voice croak as he said my name.**

"**Hi Edw-"**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, please come in."**

**I looked up to see the sexist man alive….**

**Cue the panty drop.**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Have you ever been in a situation where you thought…humph….how do things like this happen? Yeah well today I'm sitting on a very expensive couch next to my Husband and looking at the man I want to lick up and down back and forth!

Dr. Jasper Whitlock was for lack of better words drop dead gorgeous! He stood just over 6ft with a lean muscular build, his honey blond hair was pulled back with a few curly strands hanging forward and his piercing blue eyes were currently looking straight at me.

The thing is I did not care if he saw me checking him out because, even I do love the man right beside me I have never been more attracted to someone in my entire life, not even Edward.

Don't get me wrong Edward is a beautiful man all his own he has the same build as Jasper, but with copper hair that happened to always be in disarray on the top of his head, but Jasper Whitlock made my girly parts feel like an ocean not a stream.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, what brings you here to see me today?"

I looked over to Edward and all the emotions that I had worked hard to bury so I could seem strong began to dissipate as I thought of what he did.

"Well Dr.-," Edward began to say but what cut off .

"Call me Jasper Please"

"Oh, uh…Jasper, well the thing is I ended…well…I…um," Edward looked over to me to monitor my emotions.

"He cheat..Chea..Cheated on me!" I couldn't contain my feelings anymore.

"Baby, I don't even-"

"NO do not say you don't remember how your dick magically found its way!" I was full out sobbing now.

"Bella please you don't understand" Edward made a move closed to me but I backed away.

"OK, Edward could you please give us a minuet?" I heard Jasper ask.

Edward didn't reply he just got up and left the room the only thing being heard was the sound of my ragged breathing as I tried to calm myself.

"Bella, please look at me."

"I-I c-cant "

Jasper placed his finger under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Bella, I know you are hurt right now, but I need you to tell me everything. What happened?"

I tried my best to get myself calm so I could tell Jasper what had transpired between me and Edward that landed us here.

"Well Edward went out o-one night and d-didn't come b-back till m-m-morning, He woke me up and said he had to t-tell me something. He began to c-cry, he told me he w-woke up next to, next to," I began to sob again, Jaspers arms encircled me and I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella are you saying that he slept with another woman?"

"Y-yes he said he woke up next to her and couldn't remember anything, so he ran and came to tell me what had happened, he has never lied before I-I just don't understand."

"Bella can you forgive him?"

"I d-don't well I…um…I don't know Jasper."

1 Month Later

I was healing, me and Edward were healing, he moved back in, we were still going to counseling, everything was good or so I thought. That was until this morning when I was woken up by someone knocking on my door.

"Hi, can I help you," I was currently staring back at a strawberry blond hooker by the looks of it.

"Hi…um…yes is Edward here?"

I could hear Edward coming down the steps , "Babe who is it?"

"Um someone Is here to see you."

"Who is it," Edward stepped behind me coming in view of our guest.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward growled out, and I began to wonder how exactly he knew her.

"Well I came for a repeat of last week, you said this time right?"

Two things happened at this time Edward grabbed my arm trying to keep me from running and the other was my fist contacting with his face.

"Bella, its not-"

I ran, I didn't think I just ran. I ran to my car and drove off as fast as I could with Edward running after me. I don't remember the drive here, but now as I sat facing Jaspers house I knew I had to go in. I had to talk to someone, I needed someone to hold me and tell me it was all going to work out.

I walked up to his house and rang the door bell. Jasper opened the door and motioned for me to come in.

"Bella what are you doi-"

I didn't let him finish I cut him off by kissing him, I just wanted to feel. I was numb and by kissing Jasper I thought I could feel again.

Jasper pulled back and looked me in the eyes with his hands still firmly planted against my waist. "Bella" he breathed.

"Jasper, please I just want to feel."


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

What am I doing? What am I doing? OH GOD, What am I doing?

Here I was holding onto my patient whose marriage is falling apart albeit the hottest patient I have ever had, but my patient none the less. I had fallen in love with Bella Swan about a month ago. She walked right into my life like a whirl wind, with her long mahogany locks that fell in waves down her back and her brown doe eyes that seemed big enough to get lost in, Bella Swan is my dream girl or wet dream depending on the day.

Before that fateful day that Bella Swan walked into my office I was in a committed relationship with Satan herself. Yes, if you wondering if I really think she is Satan, then yes I'm pretty sure she hides her horns under her long raven black hair. _Maria_, I thought it was love. Hell I was going to marry her, but that was until my entire world fell apart and centered its self upon Bella.

I was certain that I would have to stop counseling her and _him_, oh how I hated him for cheating on her, but I'm a selfish bastard and kept counseling them just to see her. Love does funny things to people.

At first I didn't think that Bella would return my feelings she was just so in love with Edward, but as time wore on I became more and more convinced that he was still cheating and I think she began to wonder.

Our relationship started innocent enough, she would wear revealing things to our sessions, asking for private sessions, touching me when she talked. I loved it!

The only thing I didn't love was the permanent case of blue balls I had been sporting for the past month. The first time I got a glimpse of a satin blue bra she wore under a thin white button up shirt I thought surely I would have an accident and that she would think I had no stamina. It was quite the opposite, I'm not gonna lie and say I'm a monk because I would surely be struck by lightning, because I have had my fair share of women. What can I say they loved me and I loved them, it was a Win-win for all.

This brings me back to the present situation Bella was clinging to me like I was her salvation, like I was the only thing she had in the world and it broke my heart to see her so sad.

"Bella, Bella Baby please look at me," I pulled back to see her beautiful eyes.

"Jasper please, p-please just let me feel," she sobbed out.

Like I said love is a funny thing and seeing her like this broken hearted I couldn't give in I had to stay strong, giving into her now would only make her hate me for taking advantage of her, and I sure as hell wanted to have more than one encounter with this beautiful woman.

"Baby, please calm down. We can't do this, you will regret it later."

"Jasper I won't I want to be with you p-please just please I-I Jasper…"

I began to softly stroke her hair trying to suppress a groan because I had wanted to run my fingers through her long hair since I laid eyes on her, but this was not the time to give into my temptation.

"Shhhh…Baby girl its alright, its alright." Bella began to sob harder as I walked us to the couch.

I sat down and pulled her into my lap, and held her as the only girl I ever really loved set crying her eyes out over her husband.

BPOV

Safe…Hurt…Pain…Safe….Hurt…Pain

My feelings were on a loop, I couldn't get a hold on one. I am so confused! Here I am encircled in Jaspers arms crying over my husband. Jasper had become my best friend over the past month. He was so understanding about everything. He understood my hurt over Edward and when I was with him the pain seemed to dissolve. Most of the time he would just listed to me, he wouldn't judge me for what I said, but instead told me everything was going to be alright.

I know that my feelings for Jasper are wrong. I know that I hate my husband because he cheated on me, but here I was trying to get my therapist to do the same exact thing that tore my marriage apart.

We set like this for over an hour, him holding me as I cried. He would stroke my hair and whisper soothing words in my ear. Sometimes it made me cry harder just because the pure gentleness of his words. Edward had become increasingly possessive since we stated sessions always yelling at me and telling me what to do. I told him I would leave him if he didn't get himself under control. That was the first and only night he has got physical with me, he pushed me down and yelled that he would never let me go.

I tried to ignore it after that, I thought we had started to heal. I was wrong!

"Jasper, I-I'm so s-s-sorry."

Jasper hugged me tighter into his chest. "Shhhh…Bella, no baby its ok. Don't apologize I will always be here for you. You know that right? You know that I….Well I"

I put my fingers over his soft lips to stop him I couldn't hear him tell me he loved me while I had set on his lap crying over another man.

"Yeah, I know," I couldn't stop myself from what I did next. I leaned in and kissed him. I expected for him to pull back again, but he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

1 year Later

BPOV

It had been a year since I cried my heart out on Jaspers lap, that day was the day I gave up. I was no longer Bella Swan, I go by Isa now…Bella Swan was dead. After I kissed Jasper I got up and looked at his beautiful face, I memorized the contours, I lingered on his pink tinted lips and finally landed on his piercing ice blue eyes.

He just stared, didn't day thing, but allowed me to take him in. I would never truly be another's, I would always be his Bella, Jaspers Bella.

"_Jasper… I don't want you to-," Tears began to slip out of the corners of my eyes, "I don't want you to follow me-" Jasper began to speak, but I cut him off._

"_No! Japer…I-I, well I love you. Don't ever think differently." Jasper stood up and grabbed my sholders, his grip was almost painful, but I knew he would never hurt me._

"_Bella what the hell are you talking about?" He was shaking my frame now and my sobs echoed off the walls in his quiet house. _

_I did the only thing that would let him no I loved him, I pressed my lips to his in a silent goodbye, I let every fear, every emotion slip into the kiss. I pulled back, and that's when he saw it, Bella, His Bella was dead. _

_I turned and fled to the door, I threw it open and my steps only faltered when I heard his sob my name. I had broke him, Edward had broke me._

To this day I don't even look at other men, I will always be Jasper's, even if I'm not who I was. I left so that I didn't bring Jasper down with me, I had to heal on my own, I had to become new, whole again.

After I left Forks I moved to Texas to persue my new passion… Art. My mind was in a constant state of Jasper land, everything I painted came out looking like Jasper, the swirl of the suns rays reminded me of Jaspers smile, how it would light up anything, or the serene blue of dusk would remind me of his calm disposition. Everything I knew was Jasper. I had expected him to look for me, but that didn't happen last I heard he had a girl friend named Allison something or another and they were happy. That broke me all over again that he found someone new in such a short time. _Sigh_

As for Edward, all I heard was that that whore he cheated on me with was pregnant, and that he denied it. I still hate him.

But now as I sit at the Bar of my favorite place, Twilight, and drown my sorrows in a bottle of Jack, Im surprised to hear a voice drift through my buzzed haze.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" _Swoon _The accent reminds me so much of Jasper that I look up to confirm my mind is not playing tricks on me. However when I do meet the eyes of the southern voice, I am met with a striking blue. _Oh God, is it him?_

"Ma'am?"

"Oh yeah… I-I'm fine."

The bartender who obviously looks so much like the man I'm despretly in love with gives me a funny look and shoots his hand out for me to shake.

"Peter Whitlock, Ma'am…and you are?"

I take in a huge gulp of breath, it cant be, NO! NO! NO!

"Be-Isa Swan" I hadn't introduced my self as Bella since the last time I saw Jasper.

"Isabella Swan? As in Bella Swan?"

Oh God, ABORT! RUNNNN FOREST!

I get up to leave but he grabs my wrist and I instantly try to snatch it back, but he has steel death grip.

"Well Miss. Swan, I've been looking for you quite sometime…you see you broke my brothers heart and you are the only one who can put it back together.

"Wh-w-What? No, you have me confused with someone else… I-I'm not who you think I am."

Peter smirks at me and ask "Are you or are you not Isabella Marie Swan?"

I start to tell him no, but something in his eyes stops me. So I square my shoulders and give him the truth.

"Yes" I breath out barley above a whisper, but he hears me.

"Bella you have to come with me, I-its all I can do to get him up in the morning, Bella without you he has no reason to live. He lo-"

"Please don't, he has a girl friend does he not, he doesn't need me." I spoke with determination…I still was not whole and I didn't want to pull Jasper into a relationship until I was fully healed.

"A gi-girl- Friend…Are you freaking kidding me, he is so in love with you, No one….Do you hear me…no one but you, He loves you!"

Peter began to pull me towards the exit and I pulled back. "Little Lady either you can come with me the easy way, on your two left feet or I can thrown you over my shoulder and haul you off, but either way you are coming with me and I will reunite you with your soul mate!"

I looked into his eyes so much like Jaspers and nodded my head once. I could do this, I was getting better and I knew Jasper would be upset with me, he had every right, I just hoped he could still love me.

Peter put me in his truck, yes actually lifted me up and buckled me in, and we drove for what seemed like hours. We pulled up to his two story- log cabin and my mouth dropped. The cabin had huge windows in the front that allowed you peek in, but you couldn't even find this place with a map so it didn't matter, quite frankly the cabin was beautiful. I should know I had drawn this exact cabin many times.

"He built it for you…for when you came back to him."

A sob arose in my throat which I tried to choke back down, but was unsuccessful. Peter pulled me into his arms and I broke down. I had avoided feelings for the past year so everything I had been feeling just came rushing to me. I cried while this beautiful man rocked me back and forth whispering how everything was going to be okay, that he would still love me. I looked up at peter, who had the same honey blonde hair as my Jasper, and the same eyes and sobbed the words I hoped were not true. "No, he will never forgive me."

Peter started to protest my words when the front door to the cabin crept open with a quite groan.

"Peter, man what are you d-" There right in front of me illumeted by the sift traces of light that drifted through the open door of his beautiful stood the man I love.

Jasper squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at whoever was outside his house at this ungodly hour.

"Be-Bella?" I had truly broken this man, because as soon as my name left his beautiful lips he broke down to his knees and began to sob.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I was looking right at him, not even 5 feet from me stood the man I was in love with. His sobs were my undoing and I ran to him, but when he lifted his eyes to mine I stopped. Jasper was broken, I had broken him, why would he want me?

"Jasper" my voice began to quiver as I tried to comfort him.

"Oh God J-Jasper I-I" my voice abruptly stopped when I saw the look in his eyes. Anger.

"What are you doing here?" As much as I wanted to think that everything would fall back into place, I knew by seeing the look in his eyes things were not okay. I open my mouth to speak, to apologize for everything I had put him through, but I couldn't find the words. I looked back at Peter who started to walk towards me, I was hoping he could help me offer an explanation.

"Well little brother, I found Miss. Swan down at the bar, and thought I'd bring her to be reunited with her soul mate." Jasper began to cut Peter off, but Peter kept talking anyway. "No! You guys are meant to be together, and I'm sick of seeing you just mope around!"

"Peter she left me, she didn't want me."

"Jasp-"

"No Bella! NO! Y-y-you broke my heart!" Jasper was began to step towards me now, he grabbed my hand and roughly yanked it to his chest "Was I not good Enough, tell me Bella, did I not match up to Edward?"

I yanked my hand away as tears began to slip from the corners of my eyes. I know I deserve everything that Jasper Is saying, I deserve his anger, his hurt, his pain. I wish I could take it all away from him.

"Oh G-God Jasper I love you, I'm s-so sorry I Love you!"

**JPOV**

Thump. Thump. Thump .Thump

I hear Bella's heart beating so hard.

I see Peter smile softly at her.

She loves me?

NO! She left you!

Maybe she can explain.

Doubt it!

I love her, she is it for me.

Left me. Left me. Left me.

"I love you Jasper."

I feel Bella's hand on my cheek, I almost pull away, but I need her comfort, I crave it. I hear her keep repeating how much she loves me, how sorry she was, how she will never leave, but I cant give in!

I pull away from Bella, I press my lips softly to hers and pull away quickly before I become consumed, I can't give in.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! I want to clear up a few things, Jasper and Bella will be together and S.M. owns all! Please Review! J

BPOV

As soon as Jasper pulled away I felt like my world began to crumble around me, but then he looked into my eyes and his hard exterior began to slip. His beautiful blue eyes softened the tiniest bit as he takes my hand in his and pulls me inside his breath-taking home, what was meant to be our home. My eyes begin to brim as I think of the pain I could of saved us both from. It is all my fault, I thought it was best.

As soon as we are fully inside Jasper lets go of my hand and I feel a twinge of pain run straight to my heart. He walks to the kitchen and pulls out a beer from the refrigerator. I watch him closely praying that he won't blow up or kick me out. Jasper holds the beer up silently asking if I want one, but I shake my head, I don't want to speak out loud just yet.

I hear foot steps coming down the stairs and Peter comes to stand just slightly behind me, "Ya'll gonna say something or what?"

I shake my head, I want Jasper to start, to get his emotions sorted before I tell him why I left. I don't think he will understand.

Jasper lifts his head just slightly and his eyes meet mine, "Bella I just can't."

I know tears are already slipping out of my eyes as Peter tries to interject, but I raise my hand in a silent gesture for him to stop.

"I understand Jasper, I will always love you and I am so sorry. I'll let my self out."

I turn to go, trying to get out as fast as possible when I feel a hand grab my arm, and I know immediately that its Jasper. I try to pull away but his grip tightens.

"I get it Jasper, please jus-" My words are cut off by Jaspers insistent lips on mine.

"Bella, I cant right now. But if you think you are walking out on me again you have lost your mind. Give me time…Peter has set up the guest room for you."


End file.
